fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Past to Future Pretty Cure!
Past to Future PreCure is a series made by Hikari Tamashi, meaning two girls fight evil so the darkness don't cover the world, destroying it. With the help of their ancestors, defeat the evil that the ancestors couldn't defeat. The theme is Time and space, time travel, and light. Plot First Arch Rida was a normal but weird girl. Because of a cundision of a mood disorder, she has no friends because of her moods changing, making people think she is nuts. Rida was walking in the main street of her hometown, she heard a noise of a little scream coming closer. Both her and a fairy named Jikan-Chan smacked into each other collapsing on the ground. They first saw each other, Rida and Jikan screamed at each other, to minute later, Rida starts crying saying sorry, then feels good after that. With Jikan confused of what happened. Rida decides to keeps Jikan with her if anyone needed her back. They became best friends after that. After school, they took a walk in the central park, but then is stopped when someone named Warui Chi come and says that she wants a little tablet that Jikan was carrying. When Rida says no, the tablet Jikan had with her, glows and causes Rida to transform into Cure Warrior. They defeat Warui Chi and a monster named Faita, and Rida learns that her ancestors were Precure like her. Her job is find cards called shading cards, find her ancestors, and bring them together to fight together to defeat this darkness that they couldn't defeat. One problem though, they hate each other they all first met each other. Second Arch Everything was going great, The ancestors started to love each other, and the darkness wasn't spreading without the world. But a problem accurse, the tablet suddenly split into two. One being pink and the other being yellow. It became an issue when Warrior started weakening everyday cause of it splitting. Today was a special night to a celebrity named Shizen Majikku. She had a tour around the world and this was her last time before she goes back to America. At the time the show started, another Faita appears to stop the light in everyone, which Warui Chi was controlling. Apparently Rida was there, and transforms to stop it, but her being to weak, she was being tossed around like a ragdoll. Majikku saw this and wanted to help, the yellow tablet glows which makes her transform into Cure Soldier, helping Warrior defeat the villain. Because of the fight, Majikku moves to japan to help Rida and her ancestors defeat the darkness and find the remaining shading cards that Rida has still left to find. Characters Pretty Cure Future Team * Gendai Rida/Cure Warrior- '15 year old girl, lowerclassmen, that has a lighthearted charm to her, but the happen sometimes when it comes to her mood disorders. She has the intention to be rude or crazy sometimes, but has a charm to her that will help her have friends in later episodes. As Cure Warrior, she is quite serious with her fighting and magic welding power. She is there for everyone so the darkness don't cover to world. * 'Shizen Majikku/Cure Solider- '18 year old girl, Upperclassman, that is really serious about her career and who comes close to Rida, since Rida is younger. She keeps up with Rida's issues of the Mood disorder, and makes sure that Rida doesn't go insane. As Cure Soldier, she intends to be a little more joyful because of Warrior being a little more serious than being Rida. But she makes sure that there is a little seriousness when trying to stop the darkness. Past Team * 'Godgifu/Cure Warrior(Medieval Europe)- '21 years old, Serious but kind. As Warrior, is sweet but serious that she doesn't enjoy jokes * 'Tiponi/Cure Warrior(Native American)- '23 years old, sweet and joyful. As Warrior, she is soft and gentle like a teddy bear * 'Mary/Cure Warrior(17th Century)- '21 years old, fun to have around. As Warrior, she is more positive and jumping than ever * 'Marina/Cure Warrior(18th Century)- '24 years old, serious and untrusting. As Warrior, she is a little more calm and trustworthy * 'Frances/Cure Warrior(Wild West)- '23 years old, showoff and can get easily frustrated. As Warrior, she is joyful but is still easily fustrated Ancient Team * 'Hathor/Cure Warrior(Egypt)- '16 years old, selfish and cruel. As Warrior, she is sweet and gentle * 'Guang/Cure Warrior(China)- '24 years old, hopeful and joyful. As Warrior, she is still sweet but is a little serious * '''Aphrodite/Cure Warrior(Greece)- '''23 years old, joyful and jumpy. As Warrior, she is a little more serious but gentle * '''Aurelia/Cure Warrior(Rome)- '''21 years old, calm and sweet. As Warrior, she is more serious but sweet * '''Chiyoko/Cure Warrior(Japan)- '''25 years old, serious and untrustworthy. As Warrior, still serious but is trustworthy Mascots * 'Jikan-Chan/Jikan Kukan- 'human-like fairy that is very joyful and jumpy, and gets scared easily when it comes to the villains. Villains * '''Warui Chi- '''Ist henchman to Omo, she is selfish and cold. She hates everyone, and just wants the darkness to take over * '''Dakumasku- '''2nd henchman to Omo, he is a lunatic that just loves to cover his face * '''Tsumatai Yami- '''Son of the emperor, 3rd henchmen to Omo, and hates everyone but is in love with Rida. He might look like a girl, and people might say that he is a girl, but he says he will proof everyone that he is a boy. * '''Omo- '''the ghost of the emperor but is the main servent to try to send darkness to the world * '''Emperor Supesu- '''he trys to rule the world with darkness, but is stopped by the PreCure. He won't stop until he get what he wants * '''Dark Warrior- '''evil side to Warrior and will stop Rida and Majikku for the emperor Monster * '''Faita- '''first batch of monsters * '''Dorobo- '''second batch of monsters Supporting Characters N/A Movie Exclusive Characters N/A Locations Future Locations * '''Kako ni Modoru- '''Hometown for the PreCure * '''Furui gakko Academy- '''Special school for kids in special familys Past Locations * '''France- '''Hometown for Godgifu * '''West of North America- '''Hometown for Tiponi * '''Massachusetts-' Hometown for Mary * '''New Jersey- '''Hometown for Marina * '''Texas- '''Hometown for Frances Ancient Locations * '''Egypt- '''Hometown for Harthor * '''China- '''Hometown for Guang * '''Greece- '''Hometown for Aphrodite * 'Rome- '''Hometown for Aurelia * '''Japan-' Hometown for '''Chiyoko Pacts and Weapons Future Transformation Items * '''Future Tablet- '''Warrior's and Soldier's transformation item. It used to be one until it splitted * '''Shading Cards- '''Cards that the tablet uses to create things and new transformations, there are 50 cards in total. 5 Special cards, and 45 normal cards * '''Light Bracelet- '''N/A * '''Great Light Card- '''N/A Weapons * '''Warrior Staff- '''Warrior's main weapon * '''Soldier Bow and Arrow- '''Soldier's main weapon * '''Grand Harp- '''N/A * '''Great Light Staff- '''N/A Past Transformation Items * '''Past Tablet- '''Past version of the future tablet * '''Shading Paper- '''Past versions of the shading cards Weapons * '''Warrior Sword(Past)- '''N/A * '''Warrior Wip(Past)- '''N/A Ancient Transformation Items * '''Ancient Tablet- '''Ancient version of the Future tablet * '''Shading Stones- '''Ancient versions of the shading cards Weapons * '''Warrior Sword(Ancient)- '''N/A * '''Warrior Wip(Ancient)- '''N/A Movies * '''PreCure Dream Stars! Everyone come together!- '''N/A * '''Past to Future PreCure! Transportation Problem!- '''N/A * '''Past to Future PreCure! New evil ahead!- '''N/A Trivia * First PreCure duo with colors pink and yellow. * Second series with just a duo, including PreCure Star Splash * First series with three teams for PreCure instead of one * First series showing percure from different times, not just modern. * Second series with cures in different places, first being Happieness charge with International PreCure. * First series with a cure with a disorder Category:Time Themed Series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries